1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a display switching method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
IC cards are widely used today that are capable of recording a large volume of information by incorporating semiconductor memory such as RAM, ROM or EEPROM. Various kinds of information such as balance information (remaining value) for electronic payments, electronic ticket information for transportation or amusement facilities, or coupon information used for shopping, for example, are written to IC cards through a reader/writer.
Instances of technological development for enhancing the convenience of IC cards are as follows. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-208582, for example, discloses an IC card that has a display device such as an electronic paper or an LCD panel on its surface and is thus capable of displaying recorded information for a user. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-21176, for example, discloses an IC card that includes a means of generating a power by photoelectric conversion such as a solar battery and is capable of displaying information on a display device even at a distance from a reader/writer with use of a power generated by the power generating means.
On the other hand, the amount of information that can be displayed at a time on a display device mounted on an IC card is generally smaller than the amount of information that can be recorded on the IC card. Therefore, in some cases, an operating means for displaying desired information among a plurality of pieces of recorded information is mounted on an IC card.